The Crest of Kindness
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 27, 2000 (En:) November 18, 2000 |continuity= }} With Magnamon's newfound strength, the DigiDestined have a fighting chance against Kimeramon. The Digimon Emperor's reign of terror finally comes to an end, but at a painful price. Synopsis Drawn by Magnamon's power, Kimeramon returns. While the two fight, Ken is almost hit by one of Kimeramon's attacks. Ken commands Kimeramon to watch where he's aiming, but Kimeramon laughs and tries to attack him again, stopped only by Magnamon. Wormmon warns Ken that Kimeramon will turn on him, but Ken ignores him. The DigiDestined confront Ken and try to convince him that the Digital World is not some game but he doesn't listen. The battle between Magnamon and Kimeramon intensifies, causing the base to start to crash. The DigiDestined and Ken evacuate just before impact. Outside, Magnamon's power reserves run dry, allowing Kimeramon to grab him. As Kimeramon begins to crush Magnamon, Wormon shouts words of encouragement to the Golden Armor Digimon. Angered, Ken whips him. Wormmon sorrowfully tells Ken that he has finally become as bad as the monster he created. He tells Ken that despite everything he had done to him and his fellow Digimon, he stuck with him because they were partners. As Wormmon keeps talking, both he and Magnamon start to glow. Wormmon tells Ken that he hopes he will one day return to his true self. With that, he knocks Ken off the Devidramon they are riding and steers it towards Kimeramon, freeing Magnamon. In response, Kimeramon strikes Wormmon away. Wormmon gives the last of his power to Magnamon, re-energizing him. As Kimeramon charges, Magnamon uses his Magna Explosion attack to utterly destroy him. Ken, unable to believe he has lost is convinced that the others cheated and declares that he will "reset the Digital World" and start over. The DigiDestined are puzzled by what he means and he says he'll go home and erase the Digital world Data off his computer and create a new program which doesn't cheat. The DigiDestined finally manage to convince him that the Digital World isn't a game, and that its inhabitants are living beings. Remembering that he saw their Digimon at the soccer game in the real one, the realization hits Ken like a ton of bricks, and he tearfully discards his outfit, which disintegrates as each piece hits the ground. Kari finds the dying Wormmon, and Ken tearfully apologizes to him. As he does, the Crest of Kindness, which Davis found in the sand, flies over to him. Despite Ken's pleas, Wormmon dies in his arms. Ken starts crying because he lost Wormmon just like he lost his brother Sam. He leaves sobbing, despite Davis' plea that he should join the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined return to the real world, just in time to see June has arrived at the camp. Matt's dad insists that Matt take June home on the bus, much to his horror. As they drive home, Tai and Izzy reflect on how the new DigiDestined have lived up to their responsibilities. Back at the Ichijouji residence, Ken's parents cry happily over the return of their son, while Ken lies in his bed, the Crest of Kindness still in his hand. Featured characters (5) * (5) * (31) |c4= * (2) * (4) * (7) * (7) * (9) *'' '' (17) *'' '' (21) *''Gazimon'' (32) *''Gotsumon'' (33) *''Elecmon'' (35) *''Gizamon'' (36) |c5= * (9) *'' '' (18) *'' '' (22) *'' '' (27) *Devidramon (30) *''Unimon'' (34) |c6= *' ' (15) *'' '' (19) *'' '' (23) *'' '' (25) *'' '' (28) |c8= * (3) * (20) * (24) * (26) * (29) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Digimon Emperor: "Hey, Digi-fools. Do you honestly think that your new Digimon can beat me? He couldn't even be my flashlight!" Davis: "Oh yeah?! Well sticks and stones may break my bones, but when gets a hold of you, he'll kick your-!" Digimon Emperor: "But! You didn't let me finish. He would make a good nightlight." :—The Digimon Emperor catches a pun. ''"Look at them! Are they trying to hurt you?...They're not your toys for some kind of a sick game, they're alive! They're not just data in a computer, they're living creatures like you and I!" :—'T.K.' attempts to talk some sense into Ken. "Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge! I used to say 'the Drill of Power', but I think this makes me sound smarter!" :—'Digmon' locates the fourth wall and drills right through it. "I hope you're finally proud of yourself...you've officially become worse than the monsters you've created. Whatever happened to that sweet kid I met a long time ago who had a dream to take over the Digital World? Okay, sure, it was a sick and twisted dream, but still, we had a lot of laughs together. What happened to the boy I was proud to call "Master"? Of course, you made me call you that. You've changed, Ken, but it's not too late for you. For some reason, you started capturing Digimon, and you turned them into your slaves instead of into your friends. I didn't agree, but I stuck by your side because I was ''your Digimon. And then, you started being cruel to me, the one who knows the true you. The others may know and fear you as the Digimon Emperor, but never forget that I know the real you...I'll always think of you for your kindness, Ken, no matter what happens. One day, I hope you'll realize that the real Ken isn't the Digimon Emperor, but the Ken that's my friend. And only a real friend would do this."'' :—'Wormmon' can no longer stand by Ken's side. Magnamon: "Wormmon, what are you doing!?" Wormmon: "Magnamon, it's up to you now!!" Magnamon: "Wormmon!!" Wormmon: "Please, Magnamon, save Ken for me! Here's what little energy I have left. Use it!!" Magnamon: "Wormmon's power has re-energized me!! MAGNA EXPLOSION!!" :—'Wormmon' gives his life to save Ken. Ken: "Your Digimon were all at the soccer game in the real world. I remember now. You ''are real, not just computer data. I can't believe that I never figured that out."'' DemiVeemon: "Ya know, for an evil genius, you really ''are a slow learner, Ken."'' Davis: "And you've ''constantly been abusing Digimon ever since you claimed to be the Digimon Emperor."'' Ken: "I had no idea... What have I done? I thought my Dark Rings were a stroke of genius. I never realized I was causing pain. I made them work for me tirelessly, without ever giving them a break, and I was cruel to them beyond imagination! I'm a monster!! I can't believe what I've done!!" T.K.: "It's hard to argue with you there, Ken. You've done some pretty horrible stuff." Kari: "The important thing is you've realized what you've done, and it's not too late to make a fresh start." Ken: "What have I done?!" :—'Ken' finally accepts the truth. Ken: "Wormmon, I'm sorry. Don't go... You're my best friend." Wormmon: "You're my best friend, too. Goodbye, Ken." Ken: "Wormmon, no!!" :—Ken finally realizes just how much Wormmon means to him, but it's too late. "Not again...! Wormmon's gone, just like my brother. I was helpless to save him, and now I can't save Wormmon, either. Why do I keep losing people? I came to the Digital World to get away from all those feelings, but I just can't escape...!" :—'Ken' reveals why he came to the Digital World in the first place. "Please, T.K., you can have my college money!" :—'Matt' will do anything to avoid Jun. Other notes , from the novel, . *The man on the radio at the end of the episode signs off with "Good day", parodying the late American radio broadcaster, . *When Ken's base crashes, Halsemon says "Oh the humanity!", a well known phrase associated with a radio report concerning the . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Wormmon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In the English dub, Digmon begins calling himself "The Drill of Knowledge" instead of "The Drill of Power". He claims that it makes him sound smarter. }}